11β-HSD-1 is an enzyme that converts 11β-dehydrosteroid, which is inactive steroid, into an active steroid, and is considered to have great significance in biological basal metabolism (Non-patent document 1). Also, an 11β-HSD-1 knockout mouse has resistance to hyperglycemia induced by obesity and stress (Non-patent document 2). Also in human, a similar phenomenon was observed when carbenoxolone which is an 11β-HSD-1 inhibitor was administered (Non-patent document 3).
These facts suggest the possibility of a selective inhibitor of this enzyme as a therapeutic agent in insulin independent diabetes and obesity (Non-patent document 4).
Patent Document 1 discloses a compound that has the inhibitory activity to 11β-HSD-1, but it is limited to isoxazole derivative and the present compound has not been disclosed.
Patent Document 2, 3 and 4 disclose an adamantane derivative having inhibitory activity to 11β-HSD-1, but the heteroaryl derivative which is substituted with alkyloxy such as the present compound has not been disclosed.
Patent Document 5 discloses an pyrazole derivative having inhibitory activity to 11β-HSD-1, but the present compound has not been disclosed.
Patent Document 6 discloses a pyrazole derivative having inhibitory activity to 11β-HSD-1, but a substituent on 3-position of pyrazole is limited to carbamoyl, and the present compound has not been disclosed.
Patent Document 7 discloses a pyrazole derivative useful as a herbicide, but a substituent on 1-position of pyrazole is limited to hydrogen, alkyl or aralkyl, and the present compound has not been disclosed.
Patent Document 8 discloses a pyrazole derivative having CB2 receptor agonist activity, but a substituent on 2-position of pyrazole is limited to 2-(4-morpholino)ethoxy, 2-(diallylamino)ethoxy, 2-, 3- or 4-pyridylmethoxy, 2-(diethylamino)ethoxy, 1-methylpiperidinyl-2-methoxy, benzyloxy and 4-substituted benzyloxy and the present compound has not been disclosed.
Patent Document 9 discloses a pyrazole derivative having NK-3 receptor modulator activity, but a substituent of carbamoyl group on 4-position of pyrazole is limited to arylalkyl, heteroarylalkyl or phenoxyalkyl and the present compound has not been disclosed.
Patent Document 10 discloses a pyrazole derivative having inhibitory activity to 11β-HSD-1, but a substituent on 1-position of pyrazole is limited to alkyl, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl or the like, and “optionally substituted alkenyl” such as the present compound has not been disclosed.    [Patent document 1]WO2006/132197    [Patent document 2]WO2006/074330    [Patent document 3]WO2006/024627    [Patent document 4]WO2005/016877    [Patent document 5]WO2007/058346    [Patent document 6]WO2005/016877    [Patent document 7]WO2001/023358    [Patent document 8]WO98/41519    [Patent document 9]WO2005/061462    [Patent document 10]WO2007/107470    [Non-patent document 1] Clin. Endocrinol, 1996, vol. 44, p. 493    [Non-patent document 2] Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA, 1997, vol. 94, p. 14924    [Non-patent document 3] J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., 1995, vol. 80, p. 3155    [Non-patent document 4] Lancet, 1997, vol. 349, p. 1210